Home
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: *SEQUEL* to -I want to break free- Ziva returns to Washington D.C for the wedding of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard. Who will be there? Who will she bring? What will have changed? what will happen? read and find out. story includes JIBBS, TIVA, ABBGEE, WENDY/TONY and BREENA/JIMMY.
1. An Invitation Home

**_Author notes: welcome all :D i am sorry to tell you but to understand this fic you will have to read 'I want to break free' please tell me what you think :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my mind, I think ;)_**

She never thought in a million years that this would be happening. It started six months ago, when she received an invitation to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard's wedding. Automatically she presumed that there was no way in hell that she would be attending, but here she is on a plane heading for Washington D.C, also sitting next to her is Tali and next to her Ari. They were not breaking any rules; their father was letting them all go.

How did this all happened?

Why is he letting them go?

~_FLASHBACK~_

"Ziva, father wants so speak to you, he is in the dining room" Tali called from the bottom of the stairs.

Since the last time she was in a situation similar to this one she taught herself to not jump to any conclusions. So she just went as quickly as she could to the dining room, which on its own was strange for her father let alone wanting to speak to anyone in there rather that his office.

As she rounded the corner she saw her father in a state she had never seen him in before. She had never seen the emotions that were on his face at that very moment, pain and sadness.

Ziva chose to let her presence be known by coughing slightly.

He looked towards her. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a while.

"Father, you wanted to speak to me?" this was a lot different from the situation she found herself in before.

"Ziva" he cleared his throat. He managed to pull himself together a bit. He then pulled out a white envelope that she noticed was addressed to her after he asked her to sit down in the chair to the right if him, he was at the head of the table.

"What is that father?" she was trying to be polite and nonchalant but truth be told she couldn't get her heart to calm down, she was panicking. She always hated being in these situations, her father always made her feel on edge. They had only managed to be able to talk to each other two months after she had been taken back from Washington D.C.

"It is an invitation addressed to you and family; I took the liberty of opening it for you"

"What is the invitation for?" Ziva was so confused.

"To Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard's wedding" at that point she got a pang in her heart and her stomach flipped. "Who are these people?" he knew who these people were but he was asking his daughter who they were to her.

"I met them when I was staying in America" she couldn't look into his eyes.

"Is that all, why would they invite you to their wedding?" he wanted a truthful answer from his daughter that had drifted so far away from him that he hardly knew her anymore.

"They took me in and gave me shelter, they were like my family Aba" Ziva was slightly tearful.

There was a long silence.

"Ziva you may have noticed that I have not been quite myself lately" this made Ziva feel like an idiot, it was quite clear that something was wrong. She didn't answer so he continued "Do you remember meeting Shmeul Rubenstein? " Ziva just nodded, he and her father had been partners for just over two years, he also went to school with Ziva; he was very advanced and so flew up the rankings in Mossad and so was in a position to have a partner. "He…he" Eli David, the Eli David of Mossad stuttered "He was killed in a cross fire, he was ambush, he didn't even see it coming" Eli seemed extremely effected by this event. Ziva didn't understand why he was so affected; he had lost partners before, a countless number of times. What came next shocked her "You may go to the wedding, and take Tali and Ari with you" this was only the start "And I will pay for a house in Washington D.C for you all to live in, this will help you start your new life in America"

Ziva was speechless.

Eli recognised the confused look on her face and chose to explain "Shmeul was your age, he, he was so young, I do not want that to happen to you or any of you, I want you to be safe and the only way I can assure that is for you to not be in Mossad, to not be in Israel. I love you all so much. Please go and be safe, can you get Ari and Tali in here please"

Ziva was in shock, how could this be happening. The only thought going round her head was '_this has to be a dream' _she felt like she was floating around the house, almost like she wasn't in her own body. She located Ari and Tali in the library. "Aba wants to talk to us" they got up and said nothing to one another, Tali and Ari jut followed Ziva to the dining room.

"Please sit down" he gestured to the chairs down the table.

"What is this about father?" Ari was puzzled

"Your future" that statement hit Ziva hard right in the gut, this was too close to home, she was reminded of that fateful day she ran away.

"What do you mean?" Tali chirped in.

"I wish for you to all leave Mossad and Israel, so that I know you are all safe and well. I will buy you a house in Washington D.C. you will leave in six months, that gives you all and I enough time to sort everything out, plus then also you can all attend Leroy Jethro Gibbs' and Jennifer Shepard's wedding, where Ziva you can thank them formally for all their help and I will give you a letter of thanks from me which you can give to them" Ari and Tali were confused about the wedding part of the conversation; Ziva never told them about what happened in America, it was too painful to relive.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Ziva was pulled out of her day dreams by the pilot making an announcement over the loud speaker. We will shortly be arriving at Washington D.C.

Today was the day of Jenny's and Gibbs' wedding. It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when they landed. It took them two hours to get to their new house. On the journey there, Ziva's stomach started to do back flips; they passed Tony's house, she presumed that it was still his house, he had the same car. She didn't know what their relationship will be like. Had he moved on? She knew that she would see the whole group eventually, it was inevitable.

But she didn't know it would be on that same day.


	2. Smiles All Round

_**Author notes: sorry for the delay; I couldn't decide how to right this chapter. enjoy! :D I would like to take this chance to thank '**_**Left My Heart In Paris'_ for helping me with all the Jibbs parts in this chapter._**

_**Disclaimer: My family now owns half of NCIS (on DVD :( )**_

"Tali! Help me zip up my dress, please" Ziva called from her room to her younger sister of fifteen who had just finished getting ready in her own room opposite.

"Just a second" Tali fixed herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress hem and then walked into Ziva's room. Tali was wearing a light purple summer dress that reached down to just below her knees, her hair was fixed up in a scruffy bun, which Ziva had helped her with moments earlier. She also wore a light coloured pair of gladiator sandals.

Ziva was stood in front of her full length mirror that was on the inside of her wardrobe door. Tali walked up behind her and did up the zip to her dress. "You look beautiful" Tali complimented as she looked at her sister whom she admired a great deal in the mirror. Ziva was wearing a dark blue halter neck dress that came to just above her knee. As like Tali she also wore gladiator sandals but of a darker brown. Ziva's hair was down to her shoulders with all her natural curls framing her face. Ziva followed out of habit, rule nine; she was carrying a knife strapped to the inside of her leg, ever since she met Gibbs she got in the habit of following rule nine, it became very useful when she started her work at Mossad. "You nervous, about seeing Leroy and Jennifer again?" Tali questioned whilst reading the invitation that she held in her hand.

"Yes, very much so. And I think you can call _Jennifer_, Jenny, but I recommend that you call _Leroy_, Gibbs" it was strange for Ziva to refer to Jenny and Gibbs by the first and full names. Tali just nodded and smiled.

"Are you two ready yet? Why is it that girls always take forever?" Ari called up from the bottom of the stairs. He felt like he had been standing there for hours, it had really only been twenty minutes. He was waiting for the taxi that they had booked to arrive and for his sisters.

"Hey you don't get to say that; you got into the bathroom before us!" Tali quipped back to her older brother.

"You ready?" Tali asked a very nervous Ziva.

"Yes" Ziva replied as she grabbed her bag and walked out the room after Tali.

The girls made their way to the top of the stairs. Ari stood at the bottom and looked up to them. "Ziva. Tali you both look amazing"

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" Ziva giggled as she replied. Ari was dressed in black suit trousers and matching jacket with a black shirt accessorised with a black tie; which Ziva a Tali insisted he had to wear. He also has on his favourite belt which Ziva had gotten him for his birthday, its belt buckle was a concealed knife; him being Mossad he had always felt more comfortable when he carried a weapon.

"Is there a theme that you are going with?" Tali laughed out whilst trying to be serious.

"What is wrong, I like the colour black and my blue shirt was not clean" now he couldn't help but smile.

In next to no time the taxi along with the three Israelis was on its way to the soon to be Mr and Mrs Gibbs the fifth wedding.

Unfortunately they hit traffic on the way to the hotel where the wedding was going to be held; so when they arrived they were one of the last people there.

Ziva scoped out an almost empty row of chairs in the middle section of Jenny's guests half. Ari moved and took the furthest chair then went Tali and finally Ziva. Ziva felt as if she were being watched. She looked towards where Gibbs would be standing as she sat down, no, no one was there. So who would be watching her?

Tony, Tim, Abby, Kate, Jimmy, Breena and Wendy had been sitting on Gibbs' guests side of the wedding service for ten minutes, when to Tony's surprise; a person who he thought he would never see again walked in and sat down.

'_It has to be her. Who else could it be? It looks like her. Who is that with her?'_ Tony's head couldn't stop buzzing with questions. '_Will she take me back?' _ His stomach suck as he was brought back from his thoughts and from staring at his once love by the girl next to him moving slightly; Wendy. He had met her six months after Ziva left; he had to make sure she wasn't coming back; maybe he should have waited a tad longer. He was about to tap Tim's shoulder; the rest of the gang were sitting on the row of chairs that were in front of where Tony and Wendy were sitting; there wasn't enough room for everyone on one row, to inform the rest of the gang of Ziva's arrival but was stopped when music started playing.

Everyone stood and turned to the back of the room to the double doors. Tony stole a glance of Ziva. By this time Gibbs and his best man Mike Franks were stood at the altar. Gibbs wore a proud smile, no hint of nerves there at all; he was truly happy; was going to marry the love of his life. The doors opened gracefully to reveal an angelic bride; Jenny wore; a strapless full length white gown with sequins that sparkled in the light, her hair was up in a scruffy bun held up with pins that had belonged to her mother and the earrings she wore were one's that Jethro had gotten her a life time ago in Paris they matched the locket that she always wore which had two J's entwined, her shoes were high heels (of course, were would she be without them) they were a white that matched her dress and to top it off she wore a tiara.

Linked at her arm was no other that Donald Mallard. Ziva had always wondered who would give Jenny away at her wedding; now she knew. The two friends made their way down the beautifully yet simply decorated aisle towards the altar and towards a grinning Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who had been waiting for this day his whole life, well it felt like that long to him.

Half way down the aisle Ziva caught Jenny's eye. An ever bigger smile broke out of Jenny's face, if that was possible and an equally spectacular one grew on Ziva's. Jenny had really hoped that Ziva could make it to her special day, even though Ziva wasn't in Jenny and Gibbs' life very long, she couldn't speak for Jethro but she felt that Ziva had become a daughter figure to her.

As jenny moved out of view Ziva's attention was bought to the group she had once called friends all stood watching the bride walk down the aisle. '_Why are they here? I wasn't supposed to see them yet' _Ziva started to panic. She hoped to dear God that they hadn't seen her yet and that she could sneak out of there unseen. She thought that was the case until she noticed that one of the group was staring straight at her; Tony. She dared not to meet his eyes; she must have hurt him in so many ways .She felt sick.

Jenny made it to Jethro and Ducky handed her over with the biggest smile Ziva had ever seen. Jethro and Jenny held hands and looked towards the officiant. Everyone sat down at the ceremony started. All Ziva could think about was how the situation is going to pan out.

**_Author notes: I am trying, and unsuccessfully might I add, to beat '_Left My Heart In Paris' _ at how many reviews I can get for a story, so could you all help me out and review please ;)_**

**_Also just to ask more from you all, can I be a pain and ask you, if you have a moment to answer my NCIS related poll on my profile? please :D_**


	3. receptions with regrets

**_Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, enjoy R&R please! :D Thank you for all the reviews, you made my day and you all made me smile :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my mind, I think ;)_**

Ziva, Tali and Ari had been one of the first people to arrive at the wedding reception which was being held in another large room in the hotel. Tali and Ari sat at one of the tables near to the centre of the seating area, Ziva was standing; she was too nervous to sit down. Ziva's heart wouldn't calm down. She had told Tali and Ari about them being here and that Tony had seen her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ziva though aloud in a panic.

"Ziva, I am sure it will be okay" Tali tried to make Ziva feel better.

Ari was about to speak to try and help his sisters state of mind when he was interrupted.

"Oh my God! Gina!" a bubbly Goth screamed as she ran over.

Ziva froze.

"Abby, what?" Kate screamed after her but then noticed what was going on at the same time as everyone else, but Tony; he already knew she was here and hadn't had a chance to tell everyone. Breena and Wendy also didn't know what was going on; they were never told about Ziva; it was too painful for the group.

Ari and Tali had look of shock on their face as Abby embraced their unusually nervous sister.

In a matter of seconds everyone was surrounding Ziva. Tony was at the back of the group with Wendy.

"Gina, Gina, Gina, what are you doing here?" Abby screamed as she released Ziva from the ultimate death grip.

"Abby, I am not Gina …" Ziva was going to carry on but was cut off.

"Sorry, yeah, um, Ziva what are you doing here?" Abby carried on.

"I am here for the wedding and to apologise to all of you" at that point she made eye contact with Tony. He looked away.

"It's so good to see you again" Kate broke the silence.

"You too Kate" one by one Ziva hugged Kate, Tim and Jimmy who then introduced his new girlfriend to Ziva.

"Good to see you again. This is Breena" Ziva gave him a look as if to ask what happened to Michelle, he answered with a look as if to say fill you in later.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you" Ziva said shaking her hand.

Ziva felt awkward greeting Tony; luckily Kate saved her by asking who Ziva's friends were.

"Oh, sorry, this is Tali my younger sister and this is Ari my older brother "Tali and Ari were now standing.

Kate whispered to Ziva "I thought you said you didn't have a brother"

"That was Gina" Ziva giggled.

Kate stepped forward and introduced herself to Ari and Tali but more to Ari. "Hi, I'm Catlin Todd, you can call me Kate"

"Very nice to meet you Catlin" he greeted with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey Tali I'm Abby" Abby waved at Tali.

Ziva then took it as her responsibility to introduced everyone else.

"This is Tim, Jimmy, Breena, Tony and sorry I do not know who you are" at this point Tony stepped forward.

"This is Wendy" he looked straight into Ziva's eyes. Ziva stuck out her hand to greet Wendy. At this point Tony noticed the bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday which has inscribed on it 'We may not be together but our love will last forever' Ziva had unconsciously put it on that morning; she always wore it ever since she was taken back to Israel; this made his heart sink, he had moved on, well he thought he had, but meeting her or even just seeing her now has brought back all his feelings. He had hoped Ari was her boyfriend but in the back of his head he knew he wasn't. What was he going to do now?

"It is good to meet you Wendy, I am Ziva; an old friend of Tony's" that hurt Tony she wasn't just his friend. He had lover her.

Wendy just smiled and shook Ziva's hand; she felt betrayed; no one had told her about this woman not even Tony, why? She knew that they must have had a history. Why was she not informed? Breena just took it with a pinch of salt. She was very understanding.

The group went and sat at the next table to Ziva, Tali and Ari. By this time everyone from the service and others had arrived at the wedding reception and were waiting for the new Mr and Mrs Gibbs to come back from their drive around.

The double doors opened that everyone had entered through moments earlier. The DJ announced their arrival. Everyone turned to look at the happy couple, clapped, smiled and cheered. The Gibbs' couldn't stop smiling as they walked into the room holding hands.

The first person they wanted to speak to was Ziva David; even though their encounter could have been seen a brief, the reconstituted family felt like they had been together for a life time. Jenny had missed Ziva and even though Gibbs didn't admit it he had too.

The bride and groom walked up to the Israeli family filled table with smiles on their faces. Ziva stood up. Everyone was still silent and was watching the happy couple.

Jenny couldn't help but hug Ziva. Gibbs stood slightly back, giving their daughter figure and his wife a moment. He loved that she was his wife; he loved her and could see a long lasting future with her.

"Ziva, I am so glad you came, how?" Jenny had tears in her eyes. Jenny released Ziva from their hug.

"I will explain later" her eyes and expression matched Jenny's.

At this point Gibbs stepped forward and gave Ziva a slight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It is good seeing you again Ziver" he looked towards the two other Israelis that sat at the table. Ziva got the hint.

She looked towards her siblings and they stood up. Everyone was still watching the greetings. "This is Tali David, my sister and this is Ari Haswari, my brother. This is Jennifer Shep… Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Jenny" the bride offered her hand to the Israelis, they shook it one after the other.

"Gibbs" the two Israelis did the same again.

"We'll talk to you later Ziva" jenny said as she moved on to talk to the other guests. She smiled at the gang and the returned it, except Tony; he was too distracted by his mind spinning.

The bride and groom had arrived 30 minutes ago. Tony walked up to Ziva as she sat at the table watching her brother and sister dance. "Can we please talk?" Tony sounded terrible.

"I do not think your new girlfriend would like that" she stated with a slight smile; part of her was glad he had found someone new.

"I think she will understand" Tony reassured.

"Where is she?"

"Dancing with McGeek" Tony stated whilst looking towards them dancing.

Ziva nodded

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

Ziva got up and walked over to the edge of the room away from everyone. Tony followed. Tali saw this and nodded to them to her brother. They were worried for her. The heart is hard to heal; they learnt that from when she was heartbroken when she was brought back to Israel; they didn't want her getting hurt even more.

"I would just like to start out by saying, you look beautiful" he wanted to lighten the tense feeling that had suddenly occurred between them.

"Still the same old charmer Tony" Ziva joined in; she didn't want the awkwardness "You look good also; you look very smart"

"I am so sorry Ziva" Tony practically begged.

"No, I am sorry, you didn't do anything wrong" Ziva didn't like that he felt guilty.

"I waited; I waited for you, for you to come back. I didn't think I could live without you. I, I didn't think you were coming back; you had described your father, he wouldn't have let you back. How?" Tony found it hard to form words.

"No, Tony, I was gone, I didn't think I would come back, you moved on it is fine. Now let me move on" she turned and walked away before the tears that were building up in her eyes could escape and show her true feelings.

Tali and Ari who were now sitting at the table saw Ziva walk over on the brink of crying. Ziva sat down, Tali rubbed her back to comfort her, and Ari took her hand.

Tony saw this scene from where he had just talked to Ziva. He felt guilty and terrible. Wendy came over and smiled, he gave a false one back, but she didn't notice. He wanted to jump into a hole and die.

Jenny came over to Ziva. Ziva managed to compose herself enough to talk to Jenny, but jenny knew what had just happened; she had seen what had happened. Ari got up and gave Jenny his seat; she thanked him and sat down.

"Ziva, I'm sorry we didn't tell you that they were going to be here, we didn't know you would come" Ziva just nodded in a way to say don't worry about it.

"Do you mind if we go? It has been a long day" Ziva asked sadly.

Jenny nodded "Oh, before I forget" Jenny handed Ziva a key "here is a key for my, well now Jethro's and mine house; you can grab all of your things at any time when we are on our honeymoon"

Ziva took the key "Thank you. Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Paris, where we began" Jenny couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Jenny" Ziva hugged her and they both stood. Gibbs came over and said goodbye.

"I am glad you came Ziver; I'm glad you broke free at last, all of you" he turned to them all. _How did he know they were free?_ Was the question in all their heads. The answer didn't matter. Ziva and Jenny shared one last hug. And with that the three Israelis left. The gang watching them.

**_Author notes: I am trying, and unsuccessfully might I add, to beat '_Left My Heart In Paris' _at how many reviews I can get for a story, so could you all help me out and review please ;)_**

**_Also just to ask more from you all, can I be a pain and ask you, if you have a moment to answer my NCIS related poll on my profile? please :D_**


	4. this is how life is supposed to be

**_Author notes: no your eyes are not playing a trick on you; I Tiva-Fiva have updated a lot a lot sooner than usual, but there is a downside, it is only a filler chapter, sorry. hopefully i can update again soon. bye for now :D_**

**_I would like to take this chance to thank Tempe4Booth, Erin and In The Melody Is Magic, for the review you wrote for chapter three you made me all smile ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing :(_**

When Ziva and her siblings managed to reach their home via taxi, Ziva did something she hardly ever let herself do; she cried and not just a few stray tears. She felt as if she had been ripped apart in front of everyone she had ever met. She didn't want Tali and Ari to think she was weak, so she locked herself in her bedroom after complaining of a headache.

Ziva had been in her room for well over an hour. She was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed. She had changed into a pair of cargo trousers and a top; she had also fixed her hair in a high ponytail. She had managed to stop crying. '_Why am I so upset? I didn't think he would not have moved on, did I? How do I move on?' _Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by Tali speaking through the door.

"Ziva, are you feeling any better? Can I get you anything? We were going to order some take out if you were feeling up to it. Well?" Tali is always so caring. Ziva smiled at this. She got up checked herself in the mirror and decided she looked okay enough to open the door. "Are you okay? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No; I was just reading" she lied, what else could she say?

"Are you hungry? We didn't get to eat a lot at the wedding; and I have heard Ari's stomach rumbling for the last half an hour" Tali giggled.

"Then we best get some food in him" Ziva said as she motioned for them to go downstairs. They went into the kitchen were Ari was pouring some cola for himself and Tali.

"Ah, Ziva, I am glad you are feeling better. Would you like a drink?"

"Please" she nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what take out are you in the mood for?" Tali directed the question to Ari.

Ari handed around the drinks and joined his sisters at the table. "I have read about a diner around here; we could go and get something and bring it back?" he suggested.

Ziva's heart rate picked up, she knew exactly which diner he was referring to; it was the diner where she had first seen everyone. Could she really go back there, especially in the state she is in at the moment?

"Or not" Tali suggested as she saw Ziva's face turns to stone and lose all colour.

As Ziva heard Tali she was snapped out of her thoughts "No, no you, we can go if you want" she wanted to be strong or at least just look strong. "How would we get there?"

"Oh, yeah, while you were upstairs the car father ordered was delivered" Ari explained with a huge grin.

"When is your motor bike getting here?" Ziva enquired; she knew Ari could hardly live without his bike.

"Tomorrow morning with everything else, by the way early tomorrow morning Amit Hadar is coming from the Israeli embassy to show us everything in the house, father says it is quite special" Ari informed his younger sister. They had met Mossad officer Amit Hadar of a few occasions; Ziva never fully trusted him.

"Shall we go to get dinner than, I am starving" Tali piped in with a smile.

"Yes, Ziva?"

"Yes of course" Ziva gave a false confident smile.

"Good, let's go" Ari said grabbing the car keys; Ari really wanted to test the car out on the D.C's streets.

In a matter of minutes; because of Ari's driving they had arrived at the diner. Ziva wouldn't admit it but she was nervous; what if she saw someone she knew?

They got out the car and strolled over to the diner doors. For Ziva every second felt like ten. She wanted out of there and she wanted out now.

As they walked through the doors Ziva did a quick scan of the room, she seemed to be okay. The three Israelis went over to the counter and order three cheeseburgers and fries to go. When they collected their order and paid they made their way back to the doors.

Someone caught Ziva's eye; Jimmy. He was sat in the booth nearest the door; that is why she hadn't seen him when they entered.

It was too late to run he had seen her. He smiled at her. She looked towards Ari and Tali who told her they would meet her at the car.

She went over to Jimmy where he was sitting with Breena.

"Hey Gin … sorry Ziva; force of habit. What are you doing here" he knew the answer was obvious but he had to start a conversation.

"We were just getting some food. You did not get a lot of food at the wedding either?" she smiled gesturing to the food in front of them.

"No, Tony seemed to eat the whole buffet" he joked but then realised his mistake when a hint of pain at the mention of his name that appeared on Ziva's face. "Look how about tomorrow you and I and Kate if you want, meet up and get some coffee, just to talk and catch up?" Jimmy offered "I mean if that is okay with Breena" he looked towards his girlfriend, she nodded.

"I would like that very much, thank you Jimmy. Is the afternoon okay for you, what about Kate?" Ziva now had a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I spoke to her earlier, do you want to meet at one o'clock at Kate's house, we could have lunch out?"

"That would be perfect, I will see you tomorrow and let you get back to your food, good bye Jimmy, Breena, and once again it was nice meeting you" she smiled at the couple and walked away.

As she got into the car Ari started the engine.

"What happened?" Tali asked intrigued as she noticed the smile on her sister's face.

"I am going to meet up with Kate and Jimmy tomorrow for lunch"

"That is good, ready to go the food is getting cold" Ari reported dryly from the front seat.

"You are just hungry Ari and you get moody when you are hungry" Tali teased this caused Ari to smile.

The siblings had finished their food and had moved into the lounge.

"Have you two had a proper good look around the house?"

"Ari did, but he won't tell me what he found" Tali stated whilst crossing her arms over her chest in a joking manner.

"I want it to be a surprise" Ari stated with a small, sly smirk. Ziva just threw a pillow at his head, it would have hit him if he hadn't have moved.

"Ziva you should not throw things" Ari informed once again with that smile. The next thing Ziva knew a pillow had just smacked her in the side of the head. She look towards the direction that the pillow came and saw Ari staring at her full on grinning.

"I thought you said we shouldn't throw things" Ziva smirked.

"No, you misunderstood, I said _you_ shouldn't throw things; you are not a very good shot."

"I'll show you who is not a very good shot" Ziva jumped up on the sofa and grabbed the pillow he just threw at her. Ari jumped up and grabbed another pillow. It was a standoff. Ari faked about to throw the pillow which fooled Ziva into throwing hers at him, it would have hit him in the stomach but he moved his pillow down to deflect it. Now Ari had two pillows and Ziva had none. Tali just sat and watched; she did not want to get involved in a pillow fight with two trained assassins. Ziva went to run but Ari sandwiched her between the two pillows he possessed.

Ziva screamed "Ari, let me go"

After a few seconds of trying to get free Ari released Ziva and she sat back down breathless and tired. She couldn't help thinking that, this is how life is supposed to be; fun and relaxed.

Just gone one o'clock in the morning the three exhausted Israelis made their way to bed. It had been a long day, and an even longer day was on its was, of moving everything that they bought with them from Israel into their house, a meeting with Hadar and Ziva having lunch with Kate and Jimmy. In a matter of seconds the house was quiet and they were all asleep.


	5. settling and secrets

_**Author notes: it has been a ridiculous amount of time and I don't think there are any words I could say to make you hate me less; that is if they are any of you left but, here it goes I'm sorry and you know how life goes ;) I have had half of this written for ages but never finished it, it took a good old nagging and telling off from left my heart in Paris to update it (There is one catch though; this is only half of what I have written so there should be another update soonish, but no promises), so enjoy and thank her she is awesome, Jibbs fans go see her she rules! :D TFA**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ( :'0) **_

Ziva woke up at half past five in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and was showered and dressed in half an hour. Ari was the first one downstairs; Tali then joined him a few minutes later and Ziva after that.

Ziva walked into the kitchen and saw Ari and Tali sitting at the table looking slightly annoyed. Ziva dared to ask what the matter was. "Is something wrong?"

"Father thought to get the house supplied with only a hand full of food supplies; there is nothing for breakfast"

"What do you mean nothing? Surely there is something" Ziva didn't believe her brother and sister.

"Nothing" Tali mumbled from where she rested her head on the kitchen table on her arms "Not even coffee"

"Are you sure?" Ziva couldn't believe that they hadn't checked the cupboards and fridge yesterday.

"Yes Ziva, there is no cereal, eggs or even bread; There is only Cola, and tinned spaghetti" Ari was become impatient.

Ziva conceded and sat down at the table "What time are the movers getting here?"

Ari looked towards the wall clock; it was about quarter past six "fifteen, twenty minutes, Hadar rang earlier; he will not be here until noon"

"Do you think anyone will be awake next door?" Ziva had an idea.

"Possibly, I saw a man come out of the house with the blue garage door five minutes ago" Ari replied, not understanding where she was going with this.

"I will be back in a minute" she grabbed her front door keys and some money out of Ari's wallet and slipped on some shoes.

Ziva walked over to the house with the blue garage door and knocked. The door was opened a few seconds later by a woman in her mid-forties dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue top. Tali and Ari where watching inconspicuously from the lounge window.

"Can I help you" she greeted with a confused look on her face.

"I am hoping so, hello, my name is Ziva David; I have just moved here across the street with my brother and sister and you see, we can't go out to the shop and buy anything for breakfast because our moving truck is going to be here at any moment, so I was wondering if I could buy some bread and coffee from you?" Ziva finally stopped and gave the woman a moment to think.

"Yes, or course, but I will not let you pay me, think of it as a welcome gift" the woman smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, you are very kind"

"It's okay, just give me a minute and I'll be right back" the woman disappeared and Ziva turned back and looked to where she knew Tali and Ari were watching.

The woman returned with a sandwich bag full of instant coffee, another filled with some slices of bread and one with three eggs in. "Here you go, welcome to Washington Ziva I'm Helen" she said whilst handing over the items.

"Thank you so much, I hope to see you again soon, of course under different circumstances, good bye" and with that Ziva turned and walked back to her house and the woman closed the door.

Ziva walked through the front door. "Why did you do that?" Ari asked in disbelief at his sisters actions.

"I was hungry, plus don't they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" she quipped whilst slipping off the shoes. "Who wants dippy egg and soldiers before the movers get here?" Ziva called as she went into the kitchen.

Ari took the coffee and made everyone a mug of coffee whilst Ziva put the eggs on the hob to boil and Tali made some toast.

Five minutes later they were sat at the table eating their breakfast.

"I can't believe you did that Ziva" Tali stated after sipping her coffee.

"Oh yeah Ari before I forget here is your money back" Ziva took out the money she had grabbed from Ari's wallet. Ari looked puzzled. "Well I wasn't just going to ask for food, I was willing to pay for it, but she was very kind and would not except the money, by the way I took it out of your wallet" she continued when his confusion didn't go away.

A few minutes later after their breakfast was finished and everything was washed up they all went and put some shoes on for when the movers get there.

Ziva was the first person back downstairs and saw through the pane of glass in the door the truck pulled up.

"The truck is here" she called back up the stairs and in no time Ari was opening the door. "Tali are you ready yet? Don't you want to get your stereo?" at that she heard Tali's bedroom door fly open and then saw an excited looking Tali made their way down the stairs.

As Ziva emerged from the house she saw Ari wheel his pride and joy out of the back of the small truck that had arrived with all of their possessions that they had shipped before they left. The sight made Ziva smile; she always liked to see her family happy.

She saw Tali disappear into the back of the truck. Ziva made her way over. In the back of the truck were Tali and a man; who was obviously the truck owner. Ziva smiled as he helped Tali with a box of her possessions. He then passed a box to Ziva; she took it to the front door and left it in the hallway of the house.

In no time the hallway and part of the lounge was full with sealed boxes and the back of the truck was empty. The three Israelis thanked the truck owner and he went on his way.

"Ari, where did you put your motor bike?" Ziva questioned as they made their way back up to the front door of their house.

"Did you tuck it in for bed?" Tali teased over her shoulder as she went through the front door.

"It is in the garage, and yes it is sleeping" he had that same slight smirk on his face.

"Okay where shall we start?" Ziva enquired as Ari closed the front door behind them and they took in the sight of all the boxes.

"Just take what you know is yours up to your room and unpack it, then come and get another box, agreed?" Ari took charge.

"Agreed" Tali and Ziva stated at the same time.

They all each took a box that had their own name on it.

When Ziva got into her bedroom she placed the box on her bed and sat down next to it. She pulled out a knife from her bed side table and broke the seal of tape on the box. Once the box was opened Ziva realised that this was the box that was filled with all her books. Her, Ari and Tali all had a box each all full of reading books; Eli had always thought it important for his children to read and to be well educated and reading just seemed to stick to all three on his children.

Ziva one by one placed each and every book on the book shelf that her father had ordered his people who were getting the house ready for the three Israelis, to install into each bedroom.

In ten minutes Ziva was making her way back down stairs and grabbing another box, this time it had no one's name on it. She repeated the process of opening it as last time, only this time the box contained some extra clothes that would not fit into their suitcases. Ziva sorted each item of clothing into three separate piles; Hers, Tali's and Ari's. She walked in through the open door of Tali's room and found her plugging in her stereo on top of her dresser. Ziva placed the clothes she was carrying on her sister's bed. "Do you need any help?" Ziva didn't want her sister to hurt herself.

"No, thank you, I am okay. Thank you for that" she replied, gesturing to the pile of clothes.

Ziva smiled and walked back into her room, to collect the pile of Ari's clothes. She made her way down the hall way passed the bathroom and towards her brother's room. The door was open so she walked in. He was placing all of his books on the book shelf.

"Have you seen my motor cycle helmet yet? I thought it would have been with the bike, but it was not" Ari wondered out loud to his sister.

"No, sorry, but I do have these clothes; which include a set of leathers" she replied, placing the clothes on his dresser.

It took the three Israelis around three hours to be all unpacked. They were all sat in the lounge. "I think I will phone Kate and verify our plans for later" Tali and Ari both nodded at Ziva as she walked out of the room. She made her way upstairs and grabbed the phone from its cradle and sat on her bed after she shut the door. She dialled the number of one of her closes friends from what felt like a life time ago, she had remembered the number.

"Hello?" a deep male voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello, my name is Ziva David; may I please speak with Kate?"

"Just a minute" the man replied and then there was a moment of silence.

"Hey Ziva"

"Hello Kate, how are you?"

"Great thanks, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye yesterday"

"Yes, sorry about that, something came up" Ziva stayed vague, but Kate knew what she meant, everyone had seen her become upset after talking with Tony. "I was wondering if Jimmy had spoken to you about our plans for today."

"Yeah, he rang me earlier; we will see you at my house at two. Is that okay?" Kate informed.

"Yes that is perfect. I have something at noon so I may be a bit late" Ziva reported

"That's okay, Jimmy isn't really great with his punctuality" Kate laughed and Ziva joined in. "It is really good to speak to you again Ziva.

Ziva and Kate spent an hour catching up on the phone.

Once Ziva was finished she got out one of her favourite books '_Exciting Escape Stories Action-Filled Adventures and Death-Defying Stunts' _and started to read it. She always found it ironic that she was interested in this book.

Before she knew it Hadar was on their door step.

"Ziva, Hadar is here, put the book down" Tali teased. She and Ari always teased Ziva about her choice of book.

Ziva could hear Tali mocking her with a smile. She closed the book and made her way downstairs as Ari opened the front door.

"Shalom" Ari greeted. "Please do come in" Ari gestured for Hadar to enter with his hand.

"Shalom, toda" Hadar made his way in. He turned to Tali and Ziva "Shalom" the two girls just nodded. They weren't too sure if they could trust him, he reminded Ziva of their father, which was not a good thing in her eyes. "Right shall get started? If you don't mind I think we should start outside" the three Israelis just nodded again and Ari open the door he had just closed.

Hadar led them over to the car he had arrived in. It was a red mini which had; a black top and black sports stripes. Ziva didn't think that she would have put Admit Hadar and this car together, but she rather liked it; the car that is, not the man.

She was shocked when Hadar turned to her and held the keys dangling in front of her face. She looked towards him with a questioned look. He just chuckled. "Take them Ziva, this is your car; a gift from your father" he suggested and carried on once she still hadn't taken them "I will drive the other car you arrived in back to the embassy" he jingled the keys one last time and Ziva slowly grabbed them.

"Good. Now let's carry on with this tour" Hadar declared and marched back towards the house.

Ziva looked at Ari and Tali confused; they just shrugged and smiled before going to follow Hadar into the house.

Ziva stood for a short while and admired her new car.

As she entered the house Hadar was standing in the kitchen next to the ironing board that folded out of a cupboard off the wall. As she approached her family and Hadar; Ari stood back to allow Ziva to stand in front of him "you are going to love this" he whispered in her ear.

_This must be what he had found and wanted it to remain a secret_ Tali and Ziva both concluded.

"Now. To anyone this looks like a normal ironing board, however, if you pull here" Hadar demonstrated by pulling a concealed leaver "it is now not just an ironing board" he looked like a small child in a sweet shop this was because once he had pulled the leaver a doorway opened to reveal a spiral staircase going down.

They made their way down the stairs.

It was illuminated by blue and white LED lights. The walls were thickly padded in a black spongy material. There was not one ounce of natural light; there were no windows. It was a long room of some kind.

"Welcome to the shadow gallery" Hadar announced once the two female Israeli's had taken in the sight before them. "Yet there is more" Hadar motioned over to a wall with a small control panel on it.

"Tali would you care to press the button which says; weapons?" Hadar graciously offered.

She did.

A small rumble could be heard further down the wall, a gap then opened and was again illuminated with blue and white LED lights.

The four Israeli's moved towards the now open gap in the wall.

Ziva couldn't believe her eyes and she suspected neither did Tali.

Guns.

Knives.

No words were spoken between anyone. Ari had found the room but could only imagine what equipment and weapons was down there.

Hadar carried on his tour in silence. He proceeded to select all the options at once on the control panel.

A punch bag came from the ceiling.

Targets for them to shot guns and throw knives at.

Padded mats for hand to hand combat.

Another wall opened to reveal all the equipment they would need for that room.

Even though his children were no longer Mossad, he knew that his eldest children and possibly Tali could never leave their whole life behind in Israel; they would appreciate the means to carry on their 'self-defence' training.

He was correct.

The three siblings spent around half an hour looking around the shadow gallery. Hadar just stood patiently near the stairs.

Once everyone had made their way back into the kitchen Hadar spoke "I trust you found everything else in the house, bedrooms, bathrooms, giant TV?" Hadar mocked the three Israelis didn't fine his mockery humorous "Well I am afraid that I must be going Shalom, I will tell your father that you are all well" he reported and made his way to the front door.

Ari opened the door to let Hadar out "Shalom" Hadar nodded and left.

_**Author note: if anyone can tell me where I got the name "the shadow gallery" from I will let you choose the colour of the puppy that Ziva will be getting in an upcoming chapter :D (::) And here is a virtual cookie for everyone! TFA**_


	6. diners with decisions and day dreams

_**Author note: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews, I was so surprised well done andrewjeeves for getting the answer and being able to choose the colour of the puppy! Here's the next update! Enjoy :D Today is my one year anniversary of being an author on Fanfiction, so to celebrate I thought I would update all my stories! TVA :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas! :D**_

Ziva had just over an hour before she had to be at Kate's house

After all the heavy lifting and the exceedingly long morning Ziva chose to shower for the second time that day.

Ziva took her time getting ready to go to Kate's house. She chose to wear a pair of dark grey cargo pants and a green three quarter length sleeved top. Also she wouldn't be Ziva if she didn't have a knife; she chose to wear a pair of boots that concealed a knife in the ankle; these boots were different from the pair she had worn in DC the first time, she had worn out of the first pair. She chose she should leave ten minutes before two o'clock.

Ziva still had fifteen minutes before she had to leave. She sat on her bed, looking at the key Jenny had given her to be able to collect her things; she thought about the locket Tony had gotten her for her birthday; it was heart shaped with a T and Z intertwined carved on it, it also contained a picture of her and Tony. The only real possession that Ziva had from her first time in Washington DC was the bracelet that she had hardly taken off, it was also from Tony, and he had seen it at the wedding. _What must he think?_ Ziva decided that she would collect her possessions from Jenny and now Gibbs' home on the Friday before they get back from their honeymoon, she will also leave them the letter that her Father wanted her to pass on to them from him. And she will try hard not to dwell on the past and try to think of the future.___If only she knew how tricky that could be._

Tali casually strolled into her sister's room.

"Ari decided he wanted to take his bike out for a spin and went to get some food shopping" Tali reported as she sat down on the end of Ziva's bed facing Ziva herself.

Ziva nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" Tali knew Ziva so well, even after she came back from DC; Ziva had changed in so many ways after she had come back, but then again she was the same sister Tali had known. She almost became withdrawn and solely focused on Mossad and her _work_, But somewhere she had also became almost more human. Tali found it hard to explain the difference in her sister almost as much as it was hard to see. However one thing was for sure; she had changed, but Tali still knew her and when she was thinking about something that was to an extent, haunting her.

"Nothing of importance" Ziva replied looking her young sister straight in the eyes.

Tali knew not to push Ziva; as she has in the past and it has only ever made Ziva revert back into her shell.

Ziva has never shared in detail of what she had done or what had happened to her when she had run away to her siblings, but Tali and Ari knew that she would tell them when she wanted and that there was no use in trying to pry the information out of her; she was trained after all.

With all the thinking and the talking to Tali it was time for Ziva to leave.

She got into her mini, buckled the seat belt, adjusted the seat and mirrors, turned the engine on and turned on the radio, loud. She was in her zone and for this moment she was going to be happy and not think about he who shan't be named; this was her car, her space and there was no way that he was going to invade it.

She took off down the street and within ten minutes she was standing at Kate's front door. Standing here brought back some memory from what seemed like decades ago. This is the same house where she had found out about the video that could incriminate her and this caused a pang of dread to feed into her blood stream; she had lied to her friend; well how could she say for sure that they were still her friends; she was not Gina and now she was to have lunch with Jimmy and Kate as Ziva. She felt sick with nerves. Ziva David ex Israeli Mossad officer, Eli David's oldest daughter was scared.

As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened to reveal Kate standing there wearing a massive welcoming smile.

"Hey Ziva, come on in" Kate gestured with her hand and stepped aside. "Jimmy's not here yet, did the thing you had before go okay?" Kate questioned as she led Ziva to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you. Are your parents not in?" Ziva noticed their lack of presence while she moved through the house.

"They went out shopping. Can I get you something to drink?" Kate asked as she and Ziva took a seat at the island. As Ziva was about to decline the offer that door bell sounded. "That will be Jimmy, excuse me a moment" Kate left the kitchen in the direction that she and Ziva had come from just seconds before.

Ziva took this time of privacy to look around the room. Memories of the sleepover she had attended there came flashing back to her in sudden bursts; it was almost overwhelming. She could almost feel the raw emotions that she felt that morning she woke up to see that Abby had found the video that helped her father locate her. Find would be a word that she would associate with someone who wanted to find something like a father wanting their daughter back home safe, no, locate to her made her see her father for what he really was at that time; her boss, he was her boss locating an employee that was MIA. However, if her father was the man he is today she could have used the word find and that almost saddened her to no end; he was now her father and for him to be her father he felt he had to send them away from him.

Memories of the barbeque that the girls had held and the boys came over for the afternoon were now playing in her mind. She was picturing the scene when Abby had tossed her an apron to put on Tony as he manned the barbeque; it was a man's torso which included a six-pack and an impressive set at that and it had fit Tony to the T. she remembered his eyebrow wiggle, how he lunged to tackle her to the floor and how he had missed, causing him to tumble to the ground, he had then pulled her down next to him. This was one of the happiest times of her life and one of the most cherished and one that she feels can never be replaced.

Her thoughts returned to the kitchen but not the time zone. Her and Abby were making peanut butter Blondies, getting the mixture everywhere and having fun doing it. She then remembered when her and Abby served the Blondies with some ice-cream at the barbeque.

If she only thought about the good times of that sleepover she would easily say that, that is where she wants to be for the rest of her life. But there was no way in hell that she would want to relive or even think about the chest gripping insecurity that occurred once _that_ video was found and the feeling as if her whole newly instated world was falling down around her.

This was a lot to think about in such a small amount of time. She felt sick.

Jimmy's voice broke her contemplation of _better_ times. Were they necessarily better? She was lying to the group she found to be friends. She was not a free person. Was she now?

"Hey Ziva" Jimmy greeted as he and Kate entered the kitchen.

Ziva turned in her stool and stood to greet him with a smile; after all the deep thinking she felt like she couldn't speak without falling apart; she just needed a small moment to collect herself.

"So, where do we want to eat?" Kate threw the question out for suggestions.

Ziva new exactly where she wanted to go and eat "The diner?" even though she had gotten food from there the day before, she hadn't had a chance to re-visit it and she knew that, that sounded weird but she needed to do this to feel home again, Ziva again and not Gina.

Jimmy and Kate had no objections to going to lunch there.

They all piled into Ziva's mini at her insistence, explaining that she wanted to drive to get a feel for the area and the fact that she had a new car and wanted to take it out for a drive. Of course she didn't warn them about her aggressive driving as she found no problems with it, they also wouldn't know about her manic driving as, as her time as Gina she didn't have the opportunity to drive a car.

She could have swan she saw Jimmy kiss the ground as he leapt from the car as soon as she had parked at the diner, then again it could have been him about to lose the contents of his stomach all over the tarmac of the car park.

Kate was only slightly shaken up from the death ride, well from what Ziva could see.

"Are you alright Jimmy" Ziva casually asked as she walked around the car to meet her two almost petrified passengers.

"Yeah; I just lost my contact lens" Jimmy replied as her pretended to search on the floor for his missing lens. There was just one major floor in his explanation; he was wearing his pair of glasses, he just didn't want to come across as rude and insult her driving.

Kate and Ziva looked at him incredulously. He looked up at them and saw their faces he stood up slowly and dusted himself off, he cleared his throat "Yes, well, I think that's missing for good. Should we go in and eat?" The two girls just walked off in front of him. At the mention of food passing his lips he immediately felt queasy; the thought of travelling with Ziva in her _lovely_ car on a full stomach somehow didn't make him all too hungry.

The girls sat at one of the tables in the front as a waitress came over with menus.

Jimmy eventually joined them and they ordered.

Ziva chose to jump straight into a conversation and make Jimmy feel uncomfortable after he insulted her driving "So, Jimmy, how is Michelle?" she interrogated, staring at him whilst sipping her drink through a straw, she waited for him to answer.

He visibly gulped; she didn't think she was being too threatening.

"She and her family moved to Colorado and we decided that it would be impossible to keep a long distance relationship; so we ended things" Jimmy finished and took a sip of his drink showing that he was finished.

"I am sorry Jimmy" Ziva was being truthful and meant every word.

"It's okay, we're still friends and she knows about Breena; she seems fine about it" Jimmy tried to convince Ziva as much as himself.

Kate chose to try and turn the attention away from her struggling friend how she guessed didn't want to talk about his ex-girlfriend. "How have _you_ been Ziva?" Kate really wanted to know how Ziva was coping; not only was she ripped away from her boyfriend but on her return she had to see him in the arms of another person.

"I have been good. Or at least I will be" this was the first time she had admitted this to herself let alone out loud to anyone.

Kate saw the pain evident of her friends face. Luckily the waitress came over with their order of food and after asking if they wanted anything else and her offer was declined she left; leaving the table in silence.

Kate had a Turkey club sandwich with a bag of crisps on the side. Jimmy had a cheese burger with a side of fries. Ziva had a beef hotdog with a side of fries.

Kate lent over to Jimmy's plate and swiped a chip from her friend. He just smiled at her; it was something she always did.

"So, your brother…" Kate pretended to search her brain for his name but really his face and name were constantly at the front of her mind since she had laid eyes on him.

"Ari" Ziva finished.

"Ari" Just the word on her lips bought her all over in goose bumps "How old did you say he was again?"

"I didn't. He is 20" Ziva reported not following why Kate was so interested in her brother. As Ziva took a sip of her drink Kate continued her questions.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Kate raised her eye browns as to suggest why she was asking.

Ziva choked on her drink "No, he does not" she replied in an '_are you serious?'_ tone.

Kate just smiled at her friend and went on eating her lunch.

The group carried on some small talk.

They were just about finished with their meal when someone quite familiar walked passed their table with someone not so familiar.

Ziva caught the smell of _his_ cologne and this filled her heart with joy, until the smell of a female perfume that she didn't recognise replaced it. She chose not to look at them.

"Do you want dessert?" Jimmy asked Kate and Ziva.

Kate looked towards Ziva once she saw Tony and Wendy walk pass, she realized that Jimmy was trying to distract Ziva, but Kate already knew it was too late just by the look of her friends face and her quietness.

Kate and Jimmy shared a sympathetic smile.

"Yes I think I will" Kate finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm going to as well. Ziva? Can I get you something?" Jimmy asked his friend, he had to double check that he would get her name right; she would always be his friend not matter what her name was, after all, she did fight off those bullies for him last year.

"No thank you" she replied trying to be confident but slightly failing.

Jimmy lent against the counter near the cash register waiting to be served; as they hadn't ordered dessert with their lunch they had to order it separately.

"Hey hun, what can I get you" A waitress asked as she approached the cash register.

Jimmy knew what Kate would want as it was what she always ordered when they ate there; Mississippi mud pie with chocolate Oreo cookie crust. "Hiya, can I have a slice of the Mississippi mud pie please and slice of the blackberry apple pie"

"Sure thing, that'll be $3.00 hun"

Jimmy took out his wallet and paid the woman before she went and put together the order.

Jimmy went to take the tray of food when the waitress placed one more thing on the tray "Excuse me, I didn't order a blueberry muffin" Jimmy called to the woman. She just pointed at the far end of the counter. There sat two very familiar people.

Jimmy didn't know what to do and so just sat down at the table with the tray.

Kate and Ziva had just finished a conversation and looked at Jimmy, then saw where he was looking at. The blueberry muffin.

Kate gave him and _'why the hell did you do that for?'_ he gave her a looked that told her that _he_ didn't.

Ziva looked at Jimmy confused. Jimmy tried to avoid her gaze.

"Here Kate, I got you your usual" Jimmy reported trying to change the subject and passed Kate her slice of pie.

She took it with a smile.

"And Ziva this is for you" Jimmy said hesitantly whilst placing the offending object in front of her.

He took his food of the tray and placed the tray to one side.

"I didn't ask for anything" Ziva finally spoke up. She was confused; why would her friend get her a Blueberry muffin when he knew that _he _had done before.

Jimmy just looked over his shoulder quickly towards Wendy and more importantly Tony.

Ziva knew this all along, she just needed confirmation.

Kate and Jimmy were half way through their puddings when Ziva spoke again, she hadn't touched the muffin "I feel like we have be selfish with this lunch; I think we should do something that involves Tim, Abby and Breena" She added Breena and looked to Jimmy "If you want"

Jimmy nodded and smiled.

"What have you got in mind? We still have a week left of spring break" Kate replied.

"Well, I live with just Tali and Ari; so my house is free; we could have a party, get together type thing?"

"Yeah I think that would be great" Jimmy answered enthusiastically "You can meet Breena properly"

"Good, how does Wednesday sound?" Ziva queried.

"Perfect. I'll tell Tim and Abby and Jimmy can tell Breena" Kate planned.

"I will phone you with the details" Ziva stated to her friends.

By this time Kate and Jimmy had finished their dessert. "Shall we head back to mine?" Kate asked.

"Jimmy nodded whilst standing up.

Ziva took one last look at the Blueberry muffin as she tucked her chair under the table, she then follow Jimmy and Kate out to her car.

On his way out of the diner, whilst holding Wendy's hand; Tony walked past the empty table and saw the untouched muffin.

_**Author note: Bit of a funny question, but anyone from America can you explain to me what the definition of pudding is for you :D many thanks TFA. **_


	7. Spit It Out McGee

_**Author notes: I have finished my exams and am officially on my summer holiday; so I think that it is time to write :D Here we go! TFA.**_

_**If anyone is interested; Pudding in England for me can mean a few things. First of all it can be savoury (as in, Yorkshire pudding) or sweet (Steamed sponge pudding) and off the top of my head I can't think of it not being solid. Pudding could also be Christmas pudding. Or pudding could even be another word for dessert! Sorry to bore you! Is anyone else hungry now?**_

_**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the characters for my story as a way to express myself; I don't own them!**_

During Tuesday Ziva had contacted Kate and told her that the party was to go ahead as planned for Wednesday at seven o'clock; Tali and Ari had agreed. All the attendees had to do was bring either some food or drink; even though the David/Haswari household had gone out and bought supplies, they thought it would be good to have some extras.

Ari was placing a pizza that had just arrived from the takeout place down the road on the table they had set up for the food in the lounge; when his two sisters came in both carrying a large plastic box filled with ice. "You should have let me help you with that" he stated dryly.

"We can manage thank you" Ziva replied "One, two, three, up" Ziva instructed her sister as they lifted the box onto the end of the table, they only just about managed it; this caused Ari to smirk slightly.

The three siblings placed all the drinks they had purchased into the cold box. Ari had purchased some alcohol for the evening as he was old enough to do so. However, there was one drawback; Tali wasn't allowed any. Ziva and Ari put their foot down and knew that their father would be angry and disappointed if they allowed their younger sister to consume a drop of alcohol. Naturally, Tali found this unfair and made a bargain with her siblings; she wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol that night if they would let her have her favourite drink of all; Caf-Pow. How could they say no?

The house was now set up for a good night; food and drink was set up and there was music playing from the sound system in the lounge.

Ziva was walking around the room waiting for the people she liked to think of as friends. Every time she walked past the bowl of cheesy puffs, she took one and placed it in her mouth. Tali was slouching on one of the sofas with her feet dangling over one of the arms. Ari was helping himself to a drink while he waited; he had someone in mind for who he wanted to see tonight.

Finally there was a knock at the door and Ziva practically ran to answer it.

"Hey Ziva. Are we early?" Jimmy questioned whilst standing at the door with his girlfriend.

"No, you're right on time. Come on in. it's nice to see you again Breena" Ziva greeted and allowed them in. Ziva then lead them into the lounge "Please help yourselves to drinks. I don't know if you remember Tali and Ari from the other night" Ziva tried to not awkwardly entertain her guests.

"Yes, of course we remember you two" Jimmy replied whilst sticking out his arm to greet Ari who was still stood near the drinks.

"Shalom again Jimmy and Brenna" Ari nodded and shock Jimmy's offered hand.

Tali waved a hello to the couple.

The slight awkwardness in the room was broken by a second knock at the door.

"That should be Kate or Abby and McGee" Ziva informed them before leaving the room to answer the door.

Once she had opened the door, the Goth and the Geek nor Kate were not standing there "Tony?"

"Hey Zee-vah! You remember Wendy right?" Tony replied either oblivious or not choosing to notice Ziva's confused tone.

"Sure" Ziva was so confused that, that was all she could say; so she just stepped aside and let them in. Well what else was she meant to do? Slam the door in their face? Yes! Possibly that is what she wished she had done, but it was too late now!

She followed them into the lounge. The look on Jimmy's face matched hers; so he didn't known why he was there either.

"Hey Tony, Wendy" Jimmy greeted, not knowing what else to say.

So many words were reeling through Ziva's head, and most were either insulting or childish.

Ziva was saved from the situation when the doorbell rang for the third and hopefully final time that eventing.

Kate had no time to greet her friend as once the door was opened she was being dragged away from her two friends and into the Kitchen of the house she just knocked at.

"Why is he here?" Ziva didn't allow Kate to speak, not even to question what was going on.

"Tim? I thought you liked Tim?" Kate was almost as confused as Ziva towards Tony's presence.

"No! Tony!" Ziva rectified.

"He's here?"

"What do you mean 'he's here?' You invited him!" Ziva exclaimed in pure frustration.

"No, Ziva, I was at the diner with you, we mutually agreed; no Tony. Yes it wasn't said, but I would never do that to you" Kate explained.

"Then who?" Ziva voiced the question both girls were wondering.

Tim and Abby had invited themselves into the house and had followed Ziva and Kate into the kitchen.

Standing in the door way Tim cleared his throat subconsciously.

All three girls turned to him; Abby had heard Ziva's and Kate's little rant.

"What?" Tim asked once her realised three sets of eyes were on him.

"You told Tony that he was invited tonight?" Kate ended the silence.

"Well…I…Um…well…he" Tim stuttered; he hated making girls angry especially his girlfriend.

"Spit it out McGee!" Oh no! Not the last name; Abby only uses that when she is really annoyed.

"I may have mentioned that there was a party going on" Tim confessed.

Ziva ran her hands over her face.

What she thought was going to be a fun filled, relaxed night; had just turned into her worst nightmare.

_**Author notes: Sorry it is short; I am having trouble sleeping so I started to write this update. If there is anything you want to see happen in the party just say and I will see what I can do :D TFA**_


	8. I've Got T Break Free

**_Author notes: Left My Heart In Paris kindly wrote this chapter for all of you; if you don't know who she is; she is one of the best Jibbs writers around, please check her out! All praise for this chapter should go to her! :D_**

**_I apologise for the extortionate wait for this update._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. LMHIP wrote this chap._**

An hour later into the party Tim McGee was still alive, Ziva hadn't killed him….yet.

The Israeli smirked at the thought, as she leered over her glass of berry mango madness that Kate had gotten her to cheer her up; it was working a little bit.

But what wasn't helping was the fact that Tony and Wendy were sitting on the sofa, Wendy snuggled into his side and his arm wrapped around her as they spoke with Tim who sat with Abby on his lap as she slurped a caf-pow she found at the drinks table, presuming that Ziva had remembered her craze. Ziva wished she was the one it Tony's arms, the one who he was holding ever so tightly.

"You ok?" Kate asked coming up behind Ziva, she had been so absorbed at staring daggers at Wendy and Tony that her Mossed senses had been weakened so she hadn't sensed the brunet approach her and so jumped a little when she spoke.

"Yes, I am fine" She gave her friend a weak smile.

"Really, 'cause I never knew the back of Tony's head could be so interesting" Kate commented at the fact that Ziva had been staring at the back of the Italian's head.

"Hey, why don't we put some music on?" Tali suggested going over to the stereo and pressing play.

Ziva's eyes went wide when she realised the last song she had played on it.

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free_

_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

I want to break free by Queen, it had been their song.

Tony immediately recognised the song; they had danced to it at Jenny and Gibbs' on Ziva's birthday. It was the moment he was sure that he was in love with her, slowly he turned to face Ziva, he couldn't get over how upset she looked, how the song seemed to cut through her hard Mossed exterior, her brown eyes that he loved so much looked uncharacteristically watery, it hurt him more than he'd liked to admit.

"Sorry" Ziva mumbled before going over and stopping the music before replacing the CD inside with another.

While everyone else was distracted by the music Ziva quietly slipped away, she needed some time alone to collect her thoughts.

Ten minutes later Tali went to grab a caf-pow but someone grabbed it first, she looked up to find Abby, she eyed the older girl for a moment and wasn't fazed by the tattoos or dog collar that adorned her "I saw it first" the Goth was adamant.

"I'm Mossed trained" Tali almost growled at the girl to give her the drink.

"You wish" Ari snorted as he leant across the table between the two to grab a handful of cheese puffs "Tali? Have you seen Ziva?" he asked as he shoved a puff into his mouth.

"No" Tali said with an annoyed look and shake of her head that made her pony tail swish.

Kate all of a sudden caught Ari's eye "You go find her yeah" he patted his youngest sister on the shoulder before going over to the brunet who smiled at him.

Tali huffed before turning on her heels to Ziva's bedroom, but she didn't find her in there, only the empty room.

Frustrated, she ran a tired hand down her face before going back into the kitchen and pulling down the ironing board to reveal the secret stairs.

Tali stomped down the spiral staircase and sighed when she found Ziva punching the punch bag with such force Tali wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

"You ok?" Tali asked although she felt like she was treading on hot water, she knew that Ziva didn't like to talk that much about her feelings, she never really talked about her last time in America with these people, she also knew that Ziva liked to have time to herself, she always liked to go for a run in the mornings to clear her head, but Tali had a feeling that her big sister needed to talk even if she didn't know it yet.

"Yes. Why?" Ziva asked taking a swing at the punch bag before stepping back and coming to sit on the floor where a tub of Ben and Jerry's baked Alaska sat, she popped the lid off before scooping out a large amount with a big spoon and shoving it in her mouth.

"You seem upset" Tali sat down on the floor beside her sister and grabbed the ice-cream before having some herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ziva grabbed the ice-cream back and glared at her.

"Well you're sitting in the dark, eating ice cream and would rather be with a punch bag than be with your friends upstairs who love you" Tali regretted the word love the minute it had tumbled from her lips.

Ziva just glared at her little sister for a moment as she didn't have a comeback or more like she didn't want to say something she would later regret. So they both sat for a moment on the floor taking turns at eating ice-cream "I'm thinking of getting a dog" Ziva stated after a moment.

"Really?" Tali grinned, she'd always wanted a dog but Eli had always told her that love was weakness and she couldn't get attached to a dog so couldn't have one.

"For me, not for you" Ziva reminded "We should go back" the older Israeli teen got up from the floor leaving Tali with the ice cream which made her smile.

Five minutes later Ziva walked into the lounge and began to look around for a place to sit, her gut sunk when she saw that the only space left was next to Wendy, and Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Ziva, sit next to me, I can get to know you more" the blond smiled at her "Tony has told me a lot about you" she added warmly.

"Really?" Ziva replied in surprise as she sat down next to her.

"You have something on your nose" Wendy motioned to Ziva's nose.

"Thanks" Ziva mumbled slightly embarrassed before wiping her nose where a blob of ice-cream sat. How could she hate someone who was so nice?

Meanwhile Tony was coming back from the bathroom when he stopped outside Ziva's bedroom; the door was wide open from when Tali had been looking in there. Tony couldn't help himself so he walked in.

It reminded him a lot like the room that had been Ziva's at Jenny's, it was simple but it screamed her or at least he thought it did; in their year apart he wondered if she'd change at all.

He looked around for a moment and decided this wasn't his place to be, until something in the draw of her beside cabinet caught his eye, he peered into the draw and found an old, warn looking box, he lifted off the lid to reveal all pieces of paper, envelopes, every single one with his name on the front.

The Italian picked one at random and began to read the letter inside 'Even though you'll never get to read this as I cannot send this to you, Tony I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so much, what I wouldn't give to be in your arms…..' he'd read enough, he shoved it back in the envelope and traced his name on the envelops written in her curly scripture.

Never had he felt more like a bastard than he did right now, she hadn't moved on, she had stuck by the saying on the bracelet 'even though we may not be together our love will last forever, but he, Tony had given up, tried to move on only to end up with Wendy, he liked Wendy, she was pretty, funny and one of the nicest people he would ever meet but she was no Ziva David. Ziva was…..Tony couldn't even begin to think about Ziva without having butterfly's take flight in his stomach and a grin spread across his face, that just made him feel more of a bastard, he still love her, only he had broken her heart and there was no way he could ever fix that.

After putting the envelope back in the box Tony left the room, feeling rather angry with himself "Everything alright?" Wendy asked as Tony walked back into the lounge Ziva was now talking to Tali over at the drinks table.

"Yeah, you've got work tomorrow we should go" Tony said as he helped her off of the sofa.

"Bye Ziva, Ari, Tali it was nice to meet you" Wendy smiled at them, Tony just gave Ziva a weak smile one that she had to resist returning having found his smile infectious.

Not long after the others left too with Tali and Abby having made plans to meet up after finding out they had so much in common as well as their affinity for caf-pow and Ari and Kate had decided to go out sometime just the two of them.

The three Israelis were all tired especially Ziva after such a busy and emotional day, all the cleaning up could wait until tomorrow. Ziva went straight to her room and collapsed on the bed but couldn't sleep; she had something or more like someone of her mind. Why did Tony torment her so?


	9. Shamira

_**Author notes: I apologise for Breena and Jimmy not being mentioned in the last chapter; I love them dearly, they were just forgotten about :D Tiva in Hebrew means good! What do you call a man with no shins? (answer at bottom)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

The room wouldn't stop spinning. Ziva knew she would regret last night but not this much. The young Israeli felt as if someone was taking a pick axe to her skull and to make matters worse doors and cupboards were being slammed shut downstairs; well she thought so anyway. So she stormed her way out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen to scream in Hebrew at her brother and sister.

"Tali! Will you stop slamming doors I have a head ache the size of a mammoth" it was only once Ziva entered the kitchen that she saw the other person whom occupied the room.

"Hey Ziva" Abby cheerfully greeted as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Abby? What is going on?" Ziva's slow, previously inebriated mind, took a moment to catch up to her.

Tali answered "Me and Abby are going shopping, you are welcome to join us" the girl offered as he placed the orange juice back into the fridge.

Ziva turned her nose up at the offer without blinking "No, I am okay; I might go for a run. I'll talk to you another time Abby" the Goth nodded back, holding back a laugh at the physical and mental state Ziva was in. Ziva walked back towards the stairs to go and have a shower when she picked up the sound of her brother on the phone in the lounge where tables and drinks still sat. He sounded almost happy.

Ziva waddled back to the kitchen and mouthed to the two other girls "Who is he talking to?"

At the same time Abby and Tali out loud said "Kate"

Ari entered the kitchen sans the phone as the girls finished the brunet's name.

The young man either didn't notice or pretended not to; he carried on his mission to retrieve his toast from the toaster.

Once Ziva emerged from the shower, she was relieved to find she had the David house to herself.

Ziva spent the first part of her day happily clearing away the mess from the day before; it served as a good distraction from the Italian in the back of her already painful head. However, the distraction was not good enough; Ziva chose to go out for a nice long run as well.

Ziva was running through a large green area with tennis and basketball courts along with a play park.

There was a commotion on the basketball court that caught the Mossad trained girls attention. Flashbacks of Jimmy being beaten up swarmed in her mind. She could help this poor, defenceless person. Before she knew it she was running towards the group of boys roughly her age, many of them towering over her; but what she lacked in height she made up for in speed and most certainly wit.

"Leave him alone!" she first tried; it got their attention.

"Aww, look Roy; your little girlfriend is here to save you" one of the boys taunted to the boy that had been pushed to the floor.

"I said leave him alone" Ziva approached the person who had responded to her first; he must be the _'leader'_; she almost laughed at him in her head._ 'Leader of what? When he is a leader in a military group, then he should talk to me as a leader._ She almost wanted to spit at him, almost.

"Look lady, I think you should just walk away now before you get hurt" the worst thing that boy did then was place his hand on her shoulder.

It took all of Ziva's restraint to not rip his arm off and beat him to death with it. "Let Roy come with me and no one will get hurt" Ziva stated calmly.

"Oh, so you know _Roy_?"

By this time the mentioned boy had made his way unsteadily up onto his feet.

"Of course I know him; we have been together almost three months" Ziva lied convincingly.

"Wow, so this hot piece of arse really is your girlfriend?" he turned to the Israeli "What the hell do you see in him?" pointing to Roy over his shoulder, whom was surrounded by three other boys.

"Well, as you would say; he has big feet, yes? Unlike, I see you have" his 'friends' gave out muffled laughs. She looked him up and down disgusted "Now would you kingly remove your hand?"

"You little bitch" he took a swing at her and as she thought; it was a clumsy effort that was easy to dodge. Next thing the thug knew; he was flat on his back, winded.

"Run" she nodded to Roy with a smile as she stood over the wincing boy. He didn't need to be told twice. Ziva chose to pity the three other boys and left them to pick up their friend off the tarmac; she ran after Roy to see if he were okay.

It didn't take her long to catch up with him as he was now seated on a bench trying to absorb what just happened. She sat down next to him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

He just nodded then looked at her "Gina right?"

Ziva was almost shocked "No! well yes, but no" she shook her head "my name is Ziva"

He just looked at her so she explained, sort of "When I was at Wezbea high school I was not really me. If that makes any sense?"

"Not really. Thank you though. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there"

"It was no problem. I couldn't just stand there and watch you get attacked"

"You could get in trouble"

"It does not matter. I will know I did the right thing" she smiled and stood "Good bye Roy, it was nice to see you" and before he could say another word she had ran off.

Ziva felt so alive as if she could do anything; she practically sprinted up to the high street. She only stopped because there were too many people out shopping for the day. Ziva noticed her gothic friend and young sister and chose to follow them into a shop.

Abby and Tali were talking to a dark headed man when Ziva approached.

"Oh, hey Ziva. I was just introducing Tali to my recently found brother Kyle. Kyle this Is Ziva David Tali's sister; the one I told you about"

Realisation seemed to appear across his features. Ziva didn't know whether to feel flattered of worried.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, both of you really. Abby had told me so much about you" Kyle shook both girls' hands.

Abby, Tali and Kyle went back to their discussion before Ziva joined them and Ziva took a look around the animal shelter come pet shop. A little black and white Siberian Husky puppy caught her eye. She chose to take a closer look.

"We think she's about 2 months old, she's vaccinated and is looking for a home" a little old woman whom worked there had approached Ziva.

"What happened to her?"

"She was abandoned. Many people get huskies and don't realise how much exercise they need and then some of those people don't know how to ask for help and just leave the poor things"

"Did you say she was looking for a place to live?" Ziva couldn't take her eyes off of the cute puppy.

"How soon can you take her?" the woman was grinning ear to ear and Ziva couldn't help but match it.

Ziva spent a small fortune on getting the dog and all her supplies, but she knew it would all be worth it; for both of them. Tali and Abby helped Ziva out of the shop with the dog bed, food and toys whilst Ziva carried the sleepy puppy.

Abby gave the David's a lift back to their house. No one in the car could believe that the older Israeli had just adopted a puppy.

"What are you going to call her?" Abby asked as they pulled up outside the house.

"Shamira; it means guard or protector" Ziva gently tickled the puppy behind the ear as she slept.

_**Author notes: answer from above: Tony! **_

_**I know I put Roy in the chapter and in IWTBF her physics teacher was Mr Saunders, but let's just pretend they are two different people :D**_


End file.
